


Magic-ally

by lida_sen



Series: Alliance [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lida_sen/pseuds/lida_sen
Summary: New Orleans, magic and revenge.(Or: Sophie faces the consequences of the Harvest.)





	Magic-ally

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fanfiction.

The death of the Dark Lord brings a new beginning. Fortunately, it’s not like they have to build a new government, everyone is in place just without the oaths and Death Eaters to control them.  


Still, there is a lot of work, and for months Cassia is tired, but happy. Sure, she is searching for survivors and hiding members of the resistance, but this is the aftermath of victory. There are a few dead bodies, but surprisingly not many. It seems Voldemort finally understood that the number of magicals is not infinite.  


There are orphans too, and Cassia does her best to find them home – after the relatives are carefully investigated. There won’t be any children left on doorsteps. In the meantime, Rebekah gladly watches over the kids.  


* * *

  
Between the work, the dates with Kol and catching up with her friends Cassia still soon finds time to examine and correct Sophie’s problem – her connection with the Ancestors –, so one of their first outings after the months long hiding is to Diagon Alley and Ollivanders.  


The Originals and the American witch are captivated by the chaos that is the magical shopping street after two years of oppression. First, they change some money at Gringotts, then they wander on the street.  


Seeing the window of the Sugarplum's Sweets Shop Cassia’s eyes light up as she leads in the vampires.  


“There is something I want you to try,” she grins and picks up five red lollipops from a shelf.  


“What are these, darling?” asks Kol curiously as he unwraps his lollipop.  


“Blood-flavored lollipops” answers Cassia as she pays, and watches as Klaus’ look of disdain turns to wonder.  


“You won’t ever talk of this, to anyone,” threatens Klaus, then puts another batch of lollipops on the counter, the stick sticking out of his mouth.  


The group mimes a zipper across their mouth as one, used to Klaus’ intimidations. It’s Elijah in his suit who looks strange with a lollipop in his mouth, anyway.  


Finn silently pays for his own stash before they leave the shop.  


* * *

  
Sophie returns home with a wand made of Vine, with Dragon heartstring core, 12 ½" in length and Slightly Springy flexibility.  


* * *

  
The night before Sophie’s departure a Weasley styled feast is held; Molly cooks and organizes and orders, spoons and forks and pots flying in the air, the dining room is full of people and there isn’t a second of silence. Every member of the family is there, the children are brought home from abroad, and even Charlie came home from Romania.  


The vampires – glad for the invitation – spend time with the family, fascinated by the relationship between the parents and children without killing intent.  


“All of you have so interesting occupations” turns Sophie to Charlie “What is your job?”  


“I work at a dragon sanctuary in Romania.”  


“Dragons?!” turns Kol to Cassia “There are dragons and you didn’t think to mention it?” he asks sulkily.  


“So many things happened, and we didn’t have time. I couldn’t talk about every inconsequential species!”  


“Dragons? Inconsequential?! These two words shouldn’t be in the same sentence!”  


“We couldn’t use them in our plans. Would you have ridden a dragon and lead an attack against Voldemort’s forces? You could not pass the wards!” says Cassia, a bit exasperated.  


“Okay, but next time we use dragons. Think of the reactions, darling.”  


“I’d rather not.”  


Molly stops the couple with a glare – and it says a lot about Molly that Kol is terrified of her – and serves the dessert.  


* * *

  
It’s Klaus who escorts Sophie to the airport, lending her the private jet. Before Sophie boards the plane, Klaus hands her a phone with its box.  


“Yours was fried too when we visited Diagon Alley, and you never replaced it. I already programmed my number into it.”  


“Really?” asks Sophie with arching eyebrows.  


“It was you, who ended the linking spell between us, so we owe you a favor. Though you can call me if you need a companion on your interrupted world travel, too.” answers Klaus with a smile.  


Sophie leaves with a smile on her face, full of experiences she can’t talk about and with Klaus’ number in her phone.  


* * *

  
She keeps silent as Jane-Anne and Monique talk about the Harvest ritual as it already happened, there is no use in protesting. Monique acts like she is brainwashed to be an ambassador of the Ancestors, so at first Sophie attributes her strange behavior to being sacrificed, but as time passes there are inconsistencies in their shared memories mentioned at dinners, and she catches calculating glances sent her way. The more time she spends with her, the surer she is that this is not her niece.  


She uses the communication mirror she got from Cassia and asks for a spell to verify someone’s identity. The British witch tells her the incantation of a spell – the Homonculous Charm – her father applied on a map of Hogwarts in creating the Marauder’s Map with his friends, as it can be used in secret.  


The name that shows up on the paper she drew the layout of their house on is Alphonz Bellatunde Delgallo, and Sophie is glad she already sits.  


She researches and stalks and follows and gathers information, but she isn’t able to find a way to save her niece, so Sophie calls for help.  


* * *

  
Cassia arrives at New Orleans a week later with Klaus and Kol. Finn traveled with them but left to search for Sage; and Rebekah couldn’t leave because one of the orphaned children grew so attached to her that every time she left the building the little girl apparated after her in a bout of accidental magic, afraid of abandonment. And Elijah… Elijah is the Chosen One of the ministry employees. He was not allowed to leave.  


By this time Sophie ascertained that there is a certain Genevieve Laveau in the body of Cassie Mayfair, and they meet up quite often with Sabine Laurent, who is actually Céleste Dubois.  


“As much as others try to convince me that the world doesn’t revolve around me, I believe I am the reason of their return,” says Klaus as he hears the names. “Or at least two of them. Céleste –who was Elijah’s lover – was killed because of me, and I killed Papa Tunde. Genevieve might have been a friend of Rebekah’s.”  


“Okay, but why return now?”  


“Well, we returned to New Orleans a few months ago for a few Dark Objects, maybe our presence angered them?” muses Klaus.  


“Do the Ancestors know of this? Do they work with them?”  


“I don’t think so,” ponders Sophie. “Witches possessing other witches is just not done. This is one of the things the living and the dead witches agree on.”  


“Then how could they let it happen?”  


“That’s what I’d like to know, too.”  


* * *

  
Klaus thinks about the witches he killed and remembers that he often uses the loved ones of those who crosses him, and right now the only one who is not in the know is Marcellus. He must check on him; they might have differences, but he is Klaus’ son.  


When he arrives at The Abattoir it is not in disarray per se, but everyone seems a bit anxious. Searching for Marcellus, he finds his second in command, Thierry.  


“Where is Marcellus?”  


“Do you have an appointment?”  


Klaus just raises his eyebrows in answer.  


After a convincing conversation – a few hits, choking and in the end compulsion – Thierry finally shows him where the so-called King of New Orleans is.  


Marcellus is sitting chained on a chair in a small room smelling of vervain, looking close to desiccation.  


“What happened to him?”  


“A few months ago, or nightwalkers started to drop like flies. We investigated and found a hunter in the city. Our vampires managed to capture him, with great losses, and all we got from him is that his name is Connor. In the end Marcel executed him in front of the vampire and witch population of New Orleans to show example. A few days later he started to hallucinate. He endured them, but after a while he gave up and became suicidal. We could not let him kill himself.”  


“Ah… The Hunter's Curse. I’m quite familiar with it.”  


“Never heard of it,” says Thierry.  


“They are magically enhanced humans created to hunt vampires. When one of them is killed by their prey, the murderer is cursed to suffer hallucinations until they kill themselves, or the next hunter is called. I’m only alive after decades under the curse because I could not kill myself.”  


Klaus goes back to Cassia and asks for her help. Eventually they decide to send Marcellus desiccated to St Mungo’s, to the experienced hands of Mind Healers and Curse breakers.  


* * *

  
The trio meets every week on the same day in the abandoned Fleur-de-Lis Sanatorium, after the two school aged witches finish with afternoon classes. Papa Tunde surely enjoys high school in the body of an adolescent girl.  


The best defense is attack, that is Klaus’ motto. They confront the long-dead (or should be dead) witches the day after Marcellus is shipped away, just as they leave the building. They have no concrete plan, but the capture of Papa Tunde would be ideal, as at the moment the main goal is to save Monique. On one side stand the three witches in possessed bodies, on the other stand Sophie, Cassia with the two Original brothers.  


“You know that you can’t kill me, so what do you want?”  


“There are things worse than death, Klaus.”  


“You think we didn’t know you have been following us, Sophie Deveraux?” asks Papa Tunde with a smile that doesn’t fit on Monique’s face. “We have been gathering power just for this moment.”  


Céleste steps behind Monique/Papa Tunde, and before anyone can think of stopping it, she slits her/his throat with a bone knife.  


“Monique! No!” screams Sophie as she runs toward her niece. She gets thrown away by Cassie/ Genevieve for her effort, and only Klaus’ speed saves the distressed witch from injury. Tears trickle on her face as she stands up, held in the vampire’s arms. She extends her arm and fire surrounds the two witches, only to be stopped by a barrier of some sorts.  


Kol and Klaus bounce back from the same barrier than drop on their knees holding their heads; Cassia whispers and birds fly from the tip of her hidden wand, distracting their opponents. Another whispered chant and Genevieve drops on the ground with boneless legs.  


What she doesn’t count on is the pain exploding in her head.  


“Cass!” Kol cries out, as he flashes to catch the collapsing witch. She blindly waves her wand as she convulses and cobblestones formerly covering the ground hit Céleste and Genevieve. The seizures stop, and Cassia slowly stills between Kol’s arms. At first, he is relived then he realizes that he can’t hear her heartbeat anymore. He watches in shock as the witch slowly disintegrates in his arms.  


* * *

  
Cassia wakes up on a long time unused hospital bed, annoyed with herself. It was such a novice mistake, Sophie talked about the pain inflicting spell and she still did not expect it. ‘Am I even allowed to call myself DADA professor?’, she scolds herself as she prepares to return to the fray.  


She Apparates outside silently, prepared to surprise the one opponent standing. When she arrives, Sophie is on the ground unconscious, Klaus lies next to her with a twisted neck and Céleste is nowhere to be seen, and she has no idea how much time passed.  


‘Professor Lockhart was good for something,’ she thinks as she glimpses Genevieve, who still stares at her rubbery, flabby legs with incredulity.  


Searching for Kol she sees him exactly at the same place and position they were when she died; kneeling and staring at his empty hands. Cassia winces; although she told the vampires that she is immortal, she never mentioned the how, so they probably thought her indestructible.  


“Kol,” she calls out his name. “I’m here and I’m okay.”  


Kol looks up, and Cassia realizes with disbelief that there are tears in his eyes. Not even a second later she is in her thousand-year-old ‘boyfriend’s’ embrace, his face buried in her neck.  


“I thought you died,” Kol whispers.  


“I told you I’m immortal,” answers Cassia, as she sinks her fingers into his hair. “I should have explained it more precisely. I’m sorry.”  


They stand silently for a little while, then Kol releases Cassia, who hits Genevieve with a Stupefying Charm.  


“Let’s go home.”  


* * *

  
Cassia stays with the devastated Sophie while Kol and Klaus interrogates Genevieve; although she doesn’t know whether they’ll use the Veritaserum she gave them, or she’ll be persuaded to talk by other means. They did bring back the cursed shackles from the Great Britain, so she could be compelled, and the vampires know that this is not her body. There might be a way to save at least Cassie, even if Monique is lost.  


“What will you tell your sister?”  


“The truth. But to think her own mother was fooled… How long have they been watching them, and planning this? And the Ancestors… They behave like they know everything better than us, and I don’t know what would be worse: that they are deceived too or that it was their plan all along. I have to talk with Jane-Anne and the Coven, it’s just,” she grows silent.  


“You need to grieve and gather your strength before that.”  


“And I’m so furious I’m afraid of doing something stupid.”  


“You are not alone with this. But if it helps, I’ll stun you before you rush in like some reckless Gryffindor.” deadpans the ex-Gryffindor.  


“Let’s wait for what Genevieve can tell us before we act.”  


* * *

  
It turns out that the trio started to plan when the Mikaelson family returned last October. They were incensed that the vampires returned after the deaths they caused, and Klaus was on the first place of their shitlist. They used the Harvest to return this way as true resurrection was out of question, the Ancestors wanted the four Harvest witch to return and strengthen the connection between the dead and the living.  


Papa Tunde used the Hunter as a distraction and sacrificed vampires to finish his blade, he completed it with his death. The dagger than would incapacitate Klaus while tormenting him for eternity, his body hidden at the bottom of the ocean.  


* * *

  
Sophie’s talk with her sister is heart-rending. Jane-Anne blames herself for not recognizing the possession and letting her daughter participate in the ritual that caused her death in the end, even if indirectly. Eventually the Covens and even the Ancestors offer their help in catching Céleste, but Sophie is sure that if the trio had a better plan, not just tormenting one vampire but killing all of them, even if just in New Orleans, the witches wouldn’t care about the death of a few teenagers. What is the life of two when Now Orleans would be theirs and the Covens’?  


They give Genevieve to the Covens, after re-growing the missing bones and carefully erasing the presence of the Originals and Cassia of her memory; and the witches promise to find a way to save Cassie. Maybe the Nine Covens will succeed with the help of the Ancestors.  


* * *

  
With the whole witch population of New Orleans searching for her, Céleste is quickly found. Cassia and her two vampire companions stay out of it, even Klaus doesn’t want to anger so may witches with his presence. The only thing they need is the blade, as they can’t leave it in the hands of these witches.  


Luckily Cassia owns an Invisibility Cloak, so the blade is easy to obtain without casting a spell. The Goblins or the curse-breakers will help to destroy this object so full of dark magic, for a fee. Nevertheless, it will be worth it, especially as Cassia can feel all the trapped souls inside it.  


The Ancestors find the souls of Cassie and Sabine imprisoned with a few other witches – Monique and the earlier victims of Céleste – on the Ancestral plane, and together with the Covens channeling the full moon they manage to expel the dead witches from their bodies and return them to life. Céleste is punished with the ‘La Gemme Vital’, and her spirit is shredded into pieces for her crime of possessing and killing witches for centuries. Genevieve only escapes this fate because Cassie stayed alive.  


* * *

  
“What will you do now?” asks Cassia, drinking tea at a cafe with Sophie. “Will you stay in New Orleans?”  


“I don’t really have anything to stay here for,” comes the answer.  


“Your sister?”  


“She plans to leave the city with Cassie and her mother, who has terminal cancer. Jane-Anne wants to stay away from Ancestral magic and Cassie feels the same. My sister will have custody, there was a connection between our families. So, I’d like to return with you, if it’s okay with you. I… I want to feel useful.”  


“You’ll always be welcomed in my home.”  


A few silent moment passes as Sophie’s face lights up in gratitude.  


“Although… Do you and Klaus need two rooms? I saw him sneaking out of your room this morning.”  


Cassia smirks as the other witch’s face turn deep red.  


* * *

  
When they arrive at Grimmauld Place, Marcel waits in the sitting room with a smile on his face.  


“Marcellus, it’s good to see you sane again,” smirks Klaus at his son.  


“I was not so sure of my sanity when I woke up in the hospital and there were flying equipment everywhere around me,” answers Marcel with a laugh. “But I am alright now.”  


“Where is everyone?”  


“Rebekah and Elijah probably read a bedtime story to Liza. The little girl who didn’t let Rebekah leave,” he adds as he sees the incomprehension on Kol and Klaus’ face. “She plans to adopt her, and Hermione showed her a spell she found in the Black library about Blood adoption.”  


“Rebekah finally becomes a mother, it was her dream for so long,” smiles Cassia, happy for the vampire who she befriended in the past months.  


“What is Blood adoption?” questions Kol, who doesn’t remember reading about it, although he devoured almost every book in the house.  


“Basically, it will be like Rebekah has always been her mother, and her magic and her features change a bit to resemble her.”  


“When does she plan to adopt Liza?”  


“Tomorrow. She wanted all her family here; and Finn and Sage are already here.”  


* * *

  
The adopting ritual goes without a hitch and everyone looks in awe as the little girl’s brown hair lightens to blonde. Her face is almost the same, part of her attachment to Rebekah was their similarity.  


“Can we do a spell like the tapestry to see it’s really true?” asks the new mother, embracing Liza close.  


“Of course we can, I expected this request,” stands Cassia from the couch, holding a parchment. “All I need is a few drops of blood, I prepared this paper.”  


She gently pricks Liza’s finger and the puncture wound is already healed by the time the blood drops reach their destination.  


“Is it the vampire blood in her system?”  


“It can be. Or the species of Rebekah changed more then just her lineage. We’ll see.”  


The family watches as names and dates appear on the parchment with little pictures. It starts with Liza Mikaelson and continues with Henrik; whose name is black and the date of his birth and death is written under his name. Then comes Rebekah and Kol, Niklaus and Elijah and Finn and Freya.  


(Klaus wants to sink into the floor when the dates of the daggering of his siblings appear under their names. It’s a long list.)  


“Why is Freya’s name not black? There is no date of death! Wasn’t her passing the reason why you came to America?”  


Finn pales as Dahlia’s name appears next to Esther’s. Their mother’s name is written in black, their aunt’s is not.  


Freya and Dahlia are alive.


End file.
